


Some People Just Can't Learn To Sing

by erialc_raeb



Series: Coco Ficlets [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Guitars, Singing, horrible singing, teaching to sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Héctor taught Rosita, Victoria and the twins how to properly sing, Julio can’t sing.





	Some People Just Can't Learn To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for one of my friends on Tumblr, this is her head canon and I had permission to use it. I hope you enjoy this!

“Just like I showed you! You only need to yawn.” When Héctor received nothing but confused looks from his pupils. Héctor was attempting to teach Rosita, Victoria, Oscar, Felipe and Julio to sing. But before anything, they needed to all warm up. So, he demonstrated again and this time they followed along.

He plucks a C on his guitar. “Could you hum that?” Héctor asks. They do, but someone was off. Terribly and horribly off key. “Ah, close. It will get easier and soon you won’t need the guitar to find middle C.” Héctor winces when he makes eye contact with Julio -- who is obviously the one singing it wrong -- as he doesn’t do anything to change the note he’s humming.

They start to go over different notes and scales, and they seem to be getting it! Except Julio… The poor man was trying so hard and Héctor didn’t have it in him to call him out on it. “Let’s… Call it a day, huh? Pick it back up tomorrow.” While Héctor was putting his guitar away, Julio came up to him.

“I was wondering how I was doing… Every time you made eye contact with me, you seemed to be in dolor.” He explained. “Ah, well… There is always room for mejora.” Héctor started slowly as not to hurt the man who had taken such good care of his daughter when he could not himself.

“Eh, when I was younger and alive my school teacher told me that I was tone deaf and unteachable.” Julio said and Héctor began to feel bad all over again. “W-Well, they never met me. Here, why don’t we try and do some one on one ensayo?” He tried.

Ten minutes later Héctor was sick to his stomach with how horrible this session was going. “Ok, just try and run a scale, starting on this note.” Imelda and Coco walked into the room to see how everything was going, and stood in the doorway.

Héctor played a note on his guitar. Julio started alright, but then he went WAAAAAAAY off key and Héctor had a full body shudder before gagging audibly into his fist. Imelda laughed quietly behind her hand, and Coco had an ‘I told you so’ look on her face. She had told Héctor before they started that Julio just wasn’t cut out to be a singer.

“That bad, huh?” Julio asks. “Maybe… Maybe we need to find you an instrument to play. Perhaps la trompeta?” Héctor sighed in relief when he seemed to like the idea. Coco walked into the room and led Julio out.

Imelda walked up to him as he was putting his guitar away once more. “Why do you think I let Coco marry him? I had to make sure no more music was entering my household.” She explained with a smile. Héctor leaned down to kiss her. “You are cruel, but te quiero.”


End file.
